Watching for Comets
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Videl is head over heels for the Gold Fighter. Too bad her classmate, Gohan, is trying to get her attention as well. Gathering up the courage to ask the Gold Fighter out, will her partner in crime feel the same way? One shot. Song fic.


Disclaimer: Do not own.

One shot fic. I hope you all enjoy. (Yes, I will update my other stories soon.)

Song: Watching for Comets, by Skillet.

Videl was in love with her partner in crime.

The Gold Fighter.

Videl couldn't help but space out as she remember their teamwork moments before school started. There was a burglary at the local jewelry store. The sun just began to rise, and Satan's Jewelry Store was going to have the biggest sale of the season. The owner ordered many different jewels, some uncommon and quite a few rare diamonds. Even before the owner awoke his store was under attack, the alarm echoing in the empty street.

Videl's watch went off indicating the attack. Barely awake, Videl managed to put on her fighting clothes, which were flannel pajamas and a white shirt. Grabbing the capsule button on her nightstand, Videl pressed the button. A motorcycle, more of an advanced scooter if you asked anyone else, popped out, and Videl quickly got on. When Videl made it to the store the burglar had already escaped. Reports from witnesses indicated the alarm has been going off for the past ten minutes. Videl quickly examined the situation.

There was broken glass inside the store, a hole right above the handle to the store. Looking inside, Videl noticed a rather large stone on the counter. She confirmed that the burglar used the stone to unlock the door, and used it to smash the glass the jewelry was in. Being as early as it was, and all the cases smashed into pieces, the burglar made quick work. Videl estimated the work took about three to four minutes, giving the thickness of the glass, and the attempts to break it. There was a camera an officer was reviewing at the moment. Too much time has passed since the crime started.

The criminal had a head start.

The officer reviewing the footage said that it was a person dressed in black, wearing a ski mask with loose clothing carrying a backpack. The camera showed the burglar was on foot, heading West. Videl feared there was a getaway car, and it was too late. Whoever it was got away with millions.

The store owner has yet to be notified.

Feeling down, and mad, Videl kicked a random rock on the ground. The little pebble went upwards, hitting the Gold Fighter right between his eyes. Videl gasped, and quickly apologized. The Gold Fighter rubbed the spot where the pebble hit him. Videl quickly got him up to date. The Gold Fighter walked into the store and looked around. His nose went up in the air, and said he smelled perfume. Videl was quick to the side, smelling the air, and recognized the fragrance. The Gold Fighter took off West, Videl quickly followed.

The Gold Fighter was able to keep up with the scent. Videl had no idea how, she lost the scent as soon as they left the store. She and the Gold Fighter had been fighting crime for five months. She didn't like him at first. Satan City was her home, and she didn't want any super heroes, especially weak ones, trying to save the town. He arrived when there was a fire, and saved everyone in the building. Blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and wearing a purple gi Videl found herself out of breath. (She was also in the burning building, and inhaled too much smoke. She was sitting on the sideline receiving oxygen.) The captain of the police force was so impressed, he gave the Gold Fighter a communicator as well. Videl hated having a partner, but over time she developed feelings for him. Videl wasn't sure if it was his need to protect people that made her fall in love with him, or the fact he risked his life to protect her.

He stopped. She stopped. He said mumbled something under his breath, and inhaled deeply. He turned his head towards the left, and saw a woman with a backpack. It wasn't the same backpack in the footage, Videl told the Gold Fighter. He pointed his finger at the backpack, and a beam shot out of his finger. It hit the bottom of the backpack. The bag opened. Pieces of jewelry began to fall out, and the woman quickly noticed. Videl ran and made the arrest.

The Gold Fighter found another backpack contained the black clothes the woman had on earlier. After some investigation, the woman stole the jewelry and quickly changed into another set of clothes. The backpack was hiding in a dumpster, hidden under bags of garbage. Videl was impressed. She never would have found the other backpack hidden in the trash. The smell of her perfume was all over it. How the Gold Fighter was able to find it amazed Videl.

When all was said and done, Videl quickly left to get ready for school. She wanted to thank the Gold Fighter, but he was gone.

 **You burn so bright, I see stars**

 **The way you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir**

"You're spacing out again V," Erasea said nudging her friend with her elbow. "You thinking about that Gold Fighter, aren't ya?"

Videl let out a long sigh. Her head was propped up on her hand as her elbow kept balance on her desk.

"I don't know how he does it Erasea. He can fly, shoot these energy beams, and all of his senses are ten times stronger than any normal human," Videl said as she sat up. She folded her arms. "Crime has been down since he showed up."

The classroom door opened. Videl saw Gohan arriving, late as usual, and frowned.

"Then you have this guy who can't even come to class on time," she remarked as Gohan took the seat next to Erasea. Gohan's cheeks turned pink. "What's the excuse this time nerd?"

"He lives far away Videl. Give him a break," Erasea said defending Gohan. "There are some mornings where you're late, and you didn't even stop to fight crime!"

"I go to the station in the morning to tell them what happened the night before. It's still fighting crime."

Erasea shook her head side to side.

"It doesn't give you an excuse to be mean."

Videl huffed.

She wasn't mean per say. Gohan came to the school three months ago with his perfect scores. He was shy when he arrived, but when he saw Videl he perked up greatly. He was real excited to have her in class, which only meant one thing.

Gohan was a follower of her father, Hercule.

Like many boys, and girls, before him, students only wanted to be her friend because of her father's fame. Gohan was no different. As soon as he was seated two seats away from her, he made small talk to the group. His eyes were always looking her direction, like a stalker, and was really…really friendly towards her. She knew exactly what he was doing, and did what she could so he wouldn't take advantage of her and her father's fame.

She had to be a little mean towards him. She didn't want to be rude towards him, but she wasn't going to let Gohan pry his way in her life. Sharpener and Erasea became friends with him, but Videl knew that they only had Gohan as a friend so they could use him for schoolwork and tests. Why else would they be friends with a guy like Gohan?

As if on cue, Sharpener asked Gohan if he did the homework for the next class. Gohan nodded, and searched through his bag. He handed the paper to Sharpener.

That's what friends are for apparently.

Class ended, and Sharpener handed Gohan back the homework assignment. Videl walked by them since she needed to go to her locker to get books for the next class.

"Videl wait," Gohan cried out. With an eye roll, Videl turned around with a look of disgust on her face.

"What," Videl snapped.

"I was wondering if you got the answer for question nine on the homework assignment for the next class? Both Sharpener and Erasea couldn't get it."

"Of course I did!" She didn't. "Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" She put duck as an answer. It was math homework.

"Well no, I just-"

"If I needed help I would ask for help, and if I needed it I wouldn't be asking someone like you!"

Gohan was a bit taken back. He lowered his head, eyes drawn down to the desk. Before he could speak again Videl stormed off to her locker. That was a bit harsh, but it needed to be done. Maybe now he'll leave her alone for the rest of the day, the school year if she was lucky!

Videl put in the combination in her locker. She opened it, and looked at the inside of her door. It was a photo of her and the Gold Fighter from the newspaper. The photo itself was taken when the Gold Fighter started teaming up with Videl. The two of them stood side by side, both giving the peace sign while two people were handcuffed on the ground in front of them.

Man, she was head over heels for that guy.

 **You made me feel invincible  
** **When you're with me, I can take on the world**

The Gold Fighter didn't care that she was the daughter of Hercule. His main concern was protecting the city, with some mild flirting between the duo. She often catch him looking at her, a kind smile on his face, when she was talking to the police, or taking a break from a day of crime. The bad guys always attacked her first, but the Gold Fighter was always there protecting her. She wondered if he felt the same way about her like she did him? He usually disappeared when the bad guys were caught. The bad days, where someone was murdered or someone was hurt before they arrived, the Gold Fighter stayed by her until she felt better.

The locker door closed. Instead of spacing out at the picture on her door, she was now spacing out with a very irate Erasea.

"That was a bit mean, don't you think," she said, her brows scrunched up, eyes squinted.

"You do not understand people being nice to you because your father saved the world seven years ago," Videl said, entering the combination once more.

"Have you thought that maybe he is being nice because he wants to be friends with you?"

"Like hell." Videl opened her locker. "Do you remember his first day here? He was all over me, ecstatic that he was in the same classroom as Hercule's daughter. I am not dealing with that again."

"He's not a fan of your father Videl, he's a fan of you!"

"They're all a fan of me!"

"He just wants to be friend!"

"They all want to be friends!" Videl grabbed her items. "I've dealt with people like him before. They get all friendly with you, and once you let them in your life then all they want is a piece of meat or an autograph!"

"Gohan is not like them," Erasea said. Videl closed her locker. "He likes you Videl. He doesn't care who you are related to, or what you do…he's a pretty decent guy."

"You know who's a pretty decent guy? The Gold Fighter! He's the only one I'm interested in, and not some loser like Gohan."

 **You were a comet and I lost it  
** **Watching for comets, will I see you again**

Videl stormed off, leaving Erasea leaning on the locker.

"I'm trying," Erasea said, looking over her shoulder. Gohan lowered his head. Videl didn't even notice him standing there. "I'm not sure what else I can do."

"It's fine…really," Gohan said with a sad smile. Erasea felt tears forming in her eyes when she saw how hurt Gohan was. "She's clearly not interested in me, just the Gold Fighter. I think I'll just…um…"

His sad smile faded.

"Hey, after school let's get some ice cream," Erasea said, putting on the biggest smile she could muster. Her voice was cheerful. "Trust me, ice cream fixes everything! It will be my treat! You can even get sprinkles if you want."

"Thanks Erasea, but I think I'll just head home after school."

Gohan turned to leave, but Erasea grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her, surprised by her sudden grip.

"You're not going home until I see a smile on your face mister You, me, Dippy's after class. No excuses."

Gohan let out a small chuckle.

"Fine, but I'm getting extra toppings on my ice cream," he said. Erasea wrapped her arms around Gohan's arm.

"I've seen you eat Gohan, and I'm going to limit your extra toppings."

"How many toppings can I get?"

"Three."

"I'm having a bad day and you're limiting my toppings to three?"

'You're getting sprinkles for heaven's sake! That alone should make your bad day better," Erasea said gently slapping Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan's laugh was heard down the hall.

 **You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight**

* * *

Videl's watch went off.

She was eating a bowl of noodles when she heard it beeping. She quickly swallowed the noodle, choking slightly, before hitting the red button on her watch.

"What's up chief," she asked, her voice cracked.

"Videl! We need your help quick," the chief yelled. "The Green Gang broke out of prison! We need you and the Gold Fighter to find them before they hurt someone!"

"I'm on my way!"

Videl left her noodles on the table as she ran. She slid on the hardwood floor as she stopped herself. She was going to see the Gold Fighter, and her breath reeked of fish and noodles. Knowing there were dangerous men running, her breath wasn't a top priority.

Although if she was able to get some alone time with the Gold Fighter she wasn't going to let her bad breath get in the way. Videl ran upstairs, in her bathroom, and grabbed the mouth wash. She took a swing, swooshed around in her mouth, and swallowed.

Minty clean!

Videl grabbed a capsule, and released her yellow chopper. Flight was sometimes quicker than ground, plus she could see any suspicious activity from up high. She jumped in and took off.

It was dark out, so Videl turned on her spotlight when she got closer to the prison. The cops told everyone to remain in the houses, and went store to store to make sure one of them wasn't in hiding. Videl saw a few cops look into dumpsters, some had the K-9 unit out searching for them as well. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a certain glowing fighter flying next to her chopper. She opened the door.

"Do you see anything," she shouted. The Golden Fighter look at her and smiled.

"Nothing yet Miss Videl," he said. Videl tried to hide a smile. She loved it when he called her 'Miss Videl.' He was so polite.

His purple gi rustled as he flew.

"Want to see who can find them first? Loser buys coffee."

"I like my coffee with cream and sugar Miss Videl." He stuck out his tongue as he took off. Videl closed the door as she went into the opposite direction. She knew who to look for, the Gold Fighter did not. She was going to win this.

…

"Here's your cream and sugar," Videl said handing the Gold Fighter a cup of coffee. She pouted as he took it out of her hand. "How did you know who to look for? You had no idea what they looked like."

"The orange jumpsuits were a dead giveaway," replied the Gold Fighter. Videl's face turned red, embarrassed. They stood on top of a building, Videl's jet chopper behind them. "Busy day for a Tuesday."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better. If we're lucky we can have a day off." Videl stood close to the Gold Fighter. "Say…if criminals decided to take a day off, maybe we can do something?"

"Like a date?" The Gold Fighter raised an eyebrow. Videl's face went bright red, and waved her hand across her face.

"W-w-well not a date, m-maybe have a plan of action in case of a serious robbery or something," Videl said, looking away. "We can come up with code words. If you got it, you say banana, or if I see a hostage I say carrots. I mean, it doesn't have to be those words, but we can come up with something."

The Gold Fighter looked at his coffee in his hands. Videl couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Unless your girlfriend has an issue with it!"

She shouted, she didn't mean to shout. The Gold Fighter turned in her direction, and laughed. Videl took a sip of her coffee, hoping her cup would hide her face. She wasn't used to this at all. Boys are supposed to ask girls out, not the other way around. Why did she open her mouth to begin with?

"I don't have a girlfriend," the Gold Fighter said. Videl was relieved. The Gold Fighter tapped his cup. "I'm kinda…confused."

 **Say my name, I'll be there  
** **I didn't know, you should've said that you care**

"Oh…so…you like boys," Videl disappointedly said.

"What? No! No I am totally into girls." The Gold Fighter moved his hands across his face, spilling coffee, and then quickly catching it before the hot substance hit him. Videl let out a breath of relief. "No it's just…" he scrunched up his brow, "I really like someone, but they don't like me…but I think they like me."

"Come again?"

"This person can be nice to me, at times, but for the most part they rather not have me breathing in their general direction."

"Sounds a bit snobby to me," Videl said. "Why would you like someone like that?"

"When we first met we didn't get along that great, but she warmed up to me. We got along really good."

"What happened?" Videl scooted closer to the Gold Fighter, her shoulder touching his arm. She noticed the Gold Fighter moving his lips back and forth.

"She…didn't like the real me."

Videl blinked a few times. She looked up at the Gold Fighter as he looked down at his coffee. The real him? Maybe he was one of those guys that had a Lolita obsession. Even something like that would make Videl turn in the other direction. Some things she could tolerate, but there was a line she didn't want to cross.

"What's wrong with the real you," she asked. "I've seen the real you."

The Gold Fighter snorted.

"Yeah, you have." He chuckled under his breath, his eyes never leaving his cup of coffee. He sadly smiled. "I'm beginning to think that what we have is a mirage. Images that look real, but it's what our mind wants to see."

Whoever he liked clearly didn't like him. All right Videl, time to step in!

"Is there another girl? One that always stood by your side? Always protected you," Videl asked as she leaned in closer. She touched his arm gently. "Someone who has believed you from the very start? Someone who knows the real you?"

The Gold Fighter looked up. Videl could tell he was thinking, hopefully it was her. His eye lit up as he smiled, a real one.

"Yeah, there is," he said loudly. His expression changed, one of worry. "But I don't know if she likes me like that. Do I like her like that?"

The Gold Fighter looked at Videl, his eyes hopeful. Videl wanted to grab his face, and plant a wet one on his lips. Videl was able to risk her life for others, but when it came to love she was still afraid. Instead, she patted him on the arm. She prayed that hopeful look was for her.

"Give yourself some time to figure out how you feel ," Videl said, her eyes locking with his. "Forget whoever won't accept you. If someone doesn't like you then they're not going to change because you like them. Trust me on that one."

A certain Gohan popped in her mind. Ugh, hopefully he'll leave her alone for once.

The Gold Fighter nodded his head, and turned towards Videl. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you Videl," he said. His hand slowly brushed against her cheek, his expression pained. "Goodbye."

 **It's not too late too late for broken hearts  
** **Take my hand, make a wish on a star**

Videl watched him take off into the sky, and disappear like a shooting star. She stood there, coffee in hand, unsure of what just happened. As she turned towards her chopper she placed her hand on her cheek, right where the Gold Fighter previously had his hand. She smiled, remember his warm touch.

His hand on her face was a good sign, and the expression on his face didn't bother her. Let him say goodbye to the woman who refused to accept him. Videl will be waiting for him.

 **You were a comet and I lost it  
** **Watching for comets, will I see you again**

* * *

Videl quickly ran into the classroom, the door slamming right being her. The class and teacher watched as she jumped over the flight of steps, plopping herself in her seat. Videl hit the snooze button on her alarm way too many times. When she got home she couldn't sleep. She was up for most of the night, and when she fell asleep her alarm went off. Five more minutes turned into forty five, and Videl rushed out of her house with whatever clothes she could grab along the way.

People glanced over at her. Her hair was not done, but tied into a sloppy bun. Her shirt was a blue pajama top with a sleeping kitten on the front, sporting a pair of baggy black pair of capris. Her outfit was complete with her yellow shoes, one with a green sock and one with a flamingo design, with her shoelaces undone. When she sat down, Videl stuffed her laces in her shoes.

The teacher turned her attention back to the blackboard. Erasea noticed Videl's outfit, and tried to hold back her laughter. Her cheeks filled with air trying desperately not to laugh out loud. Sharpener chuckled, along with a few other students. Gohan looked at her shoes, curious to why she tucked them in after she came to class, and not before her mad dash to school. Erasea distracted herself by looking at her book. She noticed Gohan looking at Videl's feet. Gohan saw her glace, pointed to the one sock, and mouthed the word 'flamingo.'

Erasea looked at the one sock, a white one with pink flamingos all over, and lost it.

It wasn't just her, sadly, because the whole class started to laugh as well. The teacher slapped a ruler on her desk to quiet down the class.

"She wants you to shut up," Videl stood up and yelled. "I kick all of your asses if you don't be quiet right now!"

Everyone went silent.

Videl huffed, and sat back down in her seat. The teacher waited for anymore snickers, then continued on with the class. Erasea leaned over.

"Rough night with the Gold Fighter," she whispered. Videl's cheeks went red as she pulled out her class books.

"Nothing happened. We talked, that's all," replied Videl.

"Did you talk in the bedroom?"

Gohan's face turned red. He always tried not to pry into the girl's conversation, but sometimes they talked a little too loud.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I got him coffee-"

"Oo la la."

"And talked about random stuff. That was it. Get your mind out of the gutter Erasea."

"Aw, and I wanted to hear some juicy gossip," Erasea said. She leaned towards Gohan. (Erasea sat between Gohan and Videl.) "Did ya hear? Videl had the Gold Fighter in her bedroom."

"I didn't have the Gold Fighter in my room," Videl yelled. The class looked at her once again. "What are you looking at?!"

Class continued.

"Why are you talking to him anyway," commented Videl, glancing over at Gohan. "Did you have him in your bedroom last night?"

"He was in my room, but not on my bed," pouted Erasea. Gohan's face turned a darker shade of red. He started to sweat. "We had ice cream, and then he came over to help me with my homework. We also talked about things."

Erasea winked at Gohan. He put his book in front of his face, hiding what little dignity he had left.

"Just sleep with her already Gohan. Become a man," Sharpener said. Gohan's dignity was gone. Sharpener reached over and grabbed Erasea's hand. He reached in his pocket, put something in her hand. And closed it. "It's a gift for you and Gohan. You're welcome by the way."

Both Gohan and Erasea looked at her closed hand. She opened it.

It was a little plastic square with a circle sticking out. Both knew what it was immediately .

"Eeeeek," shirked Erasea as she threw the condom across the classroom. Sharpener just laughed as Erasea wiped her hand on Gohan's shirt as he sat there frozen. The condom landed on the floor where a student grabbed it. He stuffed it in his pocket.

The teacher looked at the four in the back row. Erasea was yelling at Sharpener, Gohan was telling her to quiet down, and Videl was yelling at Gohan because he was a pervert. The teacher rolled her eyes, and sat down at her desk. No one was listening anyway.

 **Everybody needs someone, but they can't feel like this  
** **How can I breathe with this burning in my chest**

Two months later…

Videl sat down by a tree, ready to eat her lunch. She glared her eyes are a certain pair eating on the grass together. The sight itself was sickening.

Gohan sat next to _her_ best friend, Erasea, and shared _his_ lunch with _her_. He had a sushi roll between two chopsticks, and fed it to Erasea. After a few chews, Erasea's face lit up. Videl heard her squeal on how good it was. With two hands on Gohan's thigh, Erasea opened her mouth for another. Gohan laughed, and fed her another roll. Once the roll was finished, Erasea unpacked her lunch. Videl noticed her lunch was cookies. Gohan drooled a bit as Erasea grabbed a cookie. She kissed Gohan on the cheek before feeding him the cookies.

Ugh.

Videl had to look away. About two weeks after the condom incident, Gohan had asked Erasea out. Remembering it started to make Videl feel nauseous. They had just ended their last class on a Friday. Erasea and Videl were at their lockers making plans for the weekend. Gohan showed up, his hands behind his back, and called Erasea's name. Her back was towards Gohan, so when Erasea turned around she found her face in a bouquet of flowers.

Gohan was bowing down, flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. The students in the hallway all watched as Gohan asked her out. Erasea just stood there. Videl thought Erasea would reject him in front of the whole school, and pulled out her phone. She couldn't wait to record Gohan getting rejected!

Erasea squealed.

Loudly.

She grabbed the flowers and chocolate, and wrapped her arms around Gohan. She jumped up and down as she continued to scream in his ear. Everyone around them began to clap except for Videl. Sharpener patted Gohan on the shoulder and shook his hand. Gohan noticed another square foil in his hand. He shook his head, and put it in his pocket.

Now the pair was the New Orange Star couple. Videl gave it two weeks tops before Erasea got sick of Gohan, or the other way around. It has been over two weeks, and seeing them all lovey dovey made Videl sick to her stomach. All Erasea talked about was Gohan this, and Gohan that. Videl had to hang up the phone a few times because she got sick and tired hearing about Gohan.

Videl stuck out her tongue at the couple as she opened her lunch. Even though she didn't like Gohan, he did make Erasea happy. Videl was a little jealous that the two had a relationship. She was sitting by a tree, alone, sharing her lunch with no one. Even Sharpener had a lunch buddy!

Her thoughts soon turned to the Gold Fighter. He hasn't spoken about the girl he liked, or the girl who may like him. Videl did ask, and he said that he knew what he needed to do. She waited, and waited, and waited, but the Gold Fighter did nothing. Eating her rice balls, Videl wondered if she was any part of that conversation. Maybe the Gold Fighter wasn't interested in her at all. There was some flirting in the beginning, but the flirting got less and less. Recently, it was becoming more of a casual encounter. She still had strong feelings for the Gold Fighter.

'I should ask him out,' Videl thought chewing the rice. 'If Gohan had the guts to ask Erasea out, then what's stopping me? Maybe the Gold Fighter is waiting for me to ask him! He always looks at me before he flies away. Maybe he's too shy to ask me!'

Videl chocked on her rice. She pounded her chest to help get the rice down. Once she was able to breathe again, after chugging down some water, Videl knew what she had to do.

She was going to ask the Gold Fighter on a date!

 **You were gone so fast  
** **I want you back**

* * *

After a near death experience involving poisonous gas and bombs, Videl found herself sitting next to the Gold Fighter being examined by paramedics. Both were fine, of course, but the Gold Fighter did have some scratches on his face. One paramedic was dabbing alcohol on his forehead as he winced in pain. He didn't seem too happy being slightly hurt, and when the alcohol wasn't burning his skin he was pouting. Videl had a bandage on her cheek, her arm wrapped up from a burn. They were not in the greatest of shape.

"My mom is going to be so mad at me," commented the Gold Fighter. Videl found herself giggling. She'd forgotten that even humans with super powers had parents.

"She'll be happy that you're alive," Videl said as the paramedic put ointment on his forehead. "I know my dad will be hugging me all night."

"My mom will be hugging me too, and probably grounding me."

A bandage was placed on the Gold Fighter's forehead. Both got clearance to go home. The Gold Fighter stood up, pressing on the bandage on his forehead.

"Hey, can we talk…privately," Videl asked. Still tapping on his bandage, the Gold Fighter nodded his head. "A rooftop maybe?"

The Gold Fighter looked around until he found a building in the distance. He picked up Videl and flew. Videl rested her head on his chest, the smell of sulfur on his gi. Once they landed, Videl knew that she needed to ask him right then and there. She just needed to build up the courage. Maybe they should have went out for drinks instead. She would be able to open up easier after a few drinks.

Videl opened her mouth when her phone went off. The Gold Fighter took a few steps away so Videl could take the call.

"Hello," Videl said, not sure who was calling her.

"I saw everything," Erasea yelled on the other end. The Gold Fighter heard Erasea as well and turned his head. "Oh thank God you're alive! I was worried sick! Did the Gold Fighter make it as well?"

"We're both fine. The Gold Fighter has some scrapes and minor burns while I have to go to the doctors tomorrow."

"So he's okay?"

"Yes Erasea he's okay. The World's Strongest Man has a paper cut compared to what I had to deal with." Videl looked at her bandaged arm. She looked over at the Gold Fighter. His face was buried in his hand, hiding a smile. Videl blushed.

"You are both crazy, you know that right? You could have died!"

"But we didn't."

"I just called to make sure you guys were okay. At least you carry your cell phone all the time," Erasea huffed. A chuckle escaped the Gold Fighter's lip.

"Like a mother hen," the Gold Fighter quietly commented. Videl smiled.

"Listen, I'll call you back later. I have something very important to do." Videl hung up the phone before Erasea could say another word. Okay. It was time to admit her feelings to her love.

"So what did you want to talk about," the Gold Fighter asked. Videl gulped.

This was it.

"Um…I was w-wondering if maybe you want to…um…go someplace sometime," Videl clenched onto her long white shirt. She knew she was blushing but she didn't care. She looked at the ground and continued on. "I-I had feelings for you for a while, and I was t-too shy to say anything, and I didn't know what was going on between you and the one girl you like. I just want you to know….I just want to say…" Videl looked up at him. "I love you!"

 **Now I see you, I'm frozen in time  
** **All your colors burst into life  
** **I don't dare close my eyes  
** **Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime**

Her voice echoed through the purple and red sky. The Gold Fighter watched her as she stood there, slightly shaking, waiting. He looked at the sky ahead of him, the day turning into night. Videl waited for him to speak.

Nothing.

Maybe…maybe he didn't feel the same way. Or maybe he felt the same way and didn't know how to express it. The Gold Fighter just looked at the sky, the skies turning into a dark blue. Videl watched as he closed his eyes, slowly nodding his head.

"You're mean," he said as he looked at her, eyes serious. Videl's nose flared, her mouth open, left eye twitching. What did he say? She was the nicest person she knew! She risked her life to save others, and consoled others when they were hurt! She said she loved him, and 'you're mean' was his reply?!

"How am I mean," Videl said loudly. Her warm fuzzy feelings where pushed to the side. "I'm friendly to everyone I meet?"

"Are you?" The Gold Fighter raised an eyebrow. "You're nice to everyone you meet?"

"Of course I am! The only ones that I _may_ be mean to are the ones who are using me to get to my father! You wouldn't believe how many people only want to be my friend because of that."

Videl folded her arms. She was fooled in the beginning, talking with people who seemed interested in her, but when they asked to meet her father she refused. Suddenly she wasn't a good "friend."

"How can you tell," the fighter asked. Videl rolled her eyes.

"They get real friendly towards me," she answered, spinning her wrist in the air. "They see me and instantly want to be friends with me. I stopped falling for that skit years ago."

"Maybe they like you for you."

"As if. There's this kid named Gohan at my school. As soon as he saw me he was all over me. He was so happy to have the daughter of the great Hercule in his class. I can almost guarantee he that's all he wanted, that or to get in my pants."

"Maybe he liked you for you," the Gold Fighter quietly said. He lowered his eyes.

"Sure. I bet he's only dating my best friend to try and get closer to my father. I'm not letting that selfish loser anywhere near me or my father."

Videl smirked with confidence as a plan to break up the two was starting in her head. When she looked at the Gold Fighter she noticed that he was looking at her, his eyes full of sadness. She felt a ping in her heart while her stomached turned.

"I cannot accept your feelings Videl."

 **You were a comet and I lost it**

And just like that, Videl's heart broke into pieces. The first man she loved, the first one to steal away her heart, rejected her. She placed her heart on her chest, clenching it. Tears started to fall.

 **Watching for comets, will I see you again**

How…how could he not feel the same way? There was chemistry! Videl clearly thought that he had feelings for her. The gentle touches, the flirting…was that just him being friendly? That was being way to friendly! He even kissed her once on the cheek before taking off into the sky! Sure that was a while ago, but it had to be a sign that he liked her!

"Why," Videl's voice was forced out, tears falling. "I-I thought you felt the same way!"

The Gold Fighter walked over, and put his arms around she. She pushed him.

"Don't you dare!"

The Gold Fighter lowered his head.

"I did like you Videl, I really did but…"

"But what?" Her eyes went wide. "Were you using me to get to my father?!"

"I honestly do not care about your father, or the fact he saved the world. I liked you because you cared for others, and weren't too freaked out about my powers." When he flew, when he used energy attacks, Videl was just in awe. Hercule called them tricks, but Videl was a quick believer. "But when saw you in my class, I was excited to see you."

"Wait…class? I never saw you in class, let alone in my school," Videl said. She wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears. "I would have remember the eyes and hair!"

"You only saw this hair and these eyes." Videl watched as the Gold Fighter's hair went black, and his turquoise eyes turn to a dark grey. "You didn't even give me a chance."

Videl felt her legs get heavy, and collapsed on top of them. Standing in front of her was none other than Son Gohan, the annoying classmate she despised.

"H-how?" She locked her eyes on the man before her. The Gold Fighter was really Gohan the whole entire time! How did she not notice this before?

Everything started to make sense.

From the first day she met the Gold Fighter to the first day she met Gohan. Both were shy, both got yelled at by Videl on the first day she met them. She met the Gold Fighter before Gohan, and when Gohan first saw her he was quick to talk to her. He was excited to see her, be with her in the classroom and in crime fighting. She ignored him, pushed him to the side. Once she met Gohan things with the Gold Fighter slowly changed.

 **Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this  
** **How can I breathe with this burning in my chest**

"I did have feelings for you Videl. I'm not sure if it was love, but seeing you that day in school my heart skipped a few beats," Gohan said. "I may have crowded you on the first day, but I was happy. After time I realized that you liked me as the Gold Fighter, and not as Gohan."

"Why didn't you tell me," Videl shrieked. "If I knew then-"

She would have accepted him, normal Gohan and all.

"I wanted you to see me as me, and as the Gold Fighter. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to show you…this." Gohan spread out his arms. "But you treated me so unkind, and Erasea-"

"Does Erasea know you are the Gold Fighter?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"I landed on the school as the Gold Fighter. I returned to normal, and didn't see Erasea standing there. She promised she would tell anyone."

When he landed on the building, Erasea was smoking a cigarette. If she was caught she would have been suspended. Both promised not to say a word, especially to Videl.

" _I really like someone, but they don't like me…"_

Videl blinked slowly. He was talking about her.

" _She…didn't like the real me."_

No she didn't. She didn't like the way Gohan wanted to be near her. She just assumed he was only after her for her father! She judged too quickly!

" _Goodbye."_

 **You were gone so fast, I want you back**

That's why he was so hurt when he said those words. He was saying goodbye to her after she told him to go after her best friend!

Videl was pissed at Gohan, at Erasea, and herself. She let the rest of her body fall to the ground and cried. Gohan stood there, not sure to comfort her, or to let her cry it out. He knelt down beside her. She quickly crawled up on his lap and cried. He let her, and rubber her back while she sobbed.

She messed up so badly! She should have listened to Erasea! Her best friend was trying to get the two together from the beginning, and all Videl did was ignore what was around her. For what? Gohan never showed any interest in her father at all! He was truly interest in her the whole entire time!

"Please…please let me start over," Videl pleaded. She grabbed onto Gohan's pants. "Let's start over! Let's be friends! I promise I'll be nicer to you at school!"

"We can start over," Gohan said, his hand still rubbing her back.

"Will you break up with Erasea to be with me?" Gohan stopped rubbing her back. Videl looked up at him, tears falling. "We can give it a chance! I know I love you more than she does!"

Gohan softly smiled.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I can't. I would love to be friends with you, but I can't be your boyfriend. I care about Erasea too much."

"But do you love her?"

Gohan just smiled. It was sympathetic, Videl knew. She also knew that he did have feelings for Erasea that could turn into something stronger. Gohan had already made his decision on who he loved, and it wasn't her.

(Years later…)

Pop!

The cork from the champagne bottle flew across the room, hitting Krillin directly on the head. Everyone, the Z gang, laughed as Krillin rubbed his head where he was hit. Gohan apologized up and down, accidently shaking the bottle, and accidently spraying Krillin in the face. He quickly stopped when he saw his error. Gohan's new wife grabbed the bottle, and quickly drank the rest of the liquid.

Videl watched as they celebrated, standing by the wall with her glass of wine. It was hard to be happy for the couple when she still had feelings for the groom. Erasea jumped on Gohan's lap, her white dress and veil looking stunning on her. Gohan was smiling as he kissed his bride on the lips, both with pink cheeks. They looked so happy together.

 **You were a comet and I lost it  
** **(Time to spread my wings and fly)**

When the Gold Fighter reveled his identity, Videl took some time off of school. Erasea left multiple voicemails, begging for the two to talk. Before Videl could speak to Erasea again she needed to get herself together. First, she needed to figure out where she went wrong. Second, she needed to be okay with her best friend dating the love of her life. Third, she needed to let her anger go. Both Erasea and Gohan kept a very important secret from her, one where Erasea clearly knew her feelings for the Gold Fighter. She wanted to tell Gohan lies about Erasea, have him come back to her. It was her plan, and it would have worked, but she saw them in the hallway, both looking upset. Videl heard them talking about her, how they were worried, and how Gohan felt to blame for everything. Erasea comforted him, told him that she would support any decision he made, even if it meant the two breaking up. Videl ran up to the two, telling them that she was fine, that she needed time, and she wanted them to be happy.

The rest of the high school year, Videl pretended that everything was okay. She tried dating a few guys to forget about Gohan, the Gold Fighter, and wasn't successful. The Gold Fighter retired from fighting crime, leaving Satan City in the protection of Videl. She stayed on the force, graduated high school and went to college. In those years the friendship between the three grew weak. They saw each other once a month, then it was every other month, and it wasn't too long until Videl got that wedding invitation. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to see Gohan once more time.

The bang that used to hang from his face was not part of his spiked up hair. He wore glasses now, tossing away his contact lenses that he wore throughout his teenage years. As she stood up against the wall, she noticed just how happy the two were.

To think, this was all thanks to her.

 **Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
** **(Time to fly away so high)**

Disappearing from the crowd, Videl stood outside. She looked up at the starry sky, her eyes getting misty. She had Gohan. She had him right there, right in front of her, but she was blinded by her own stupidity.

As she let a tear fall down her cheek, Videl watched as a shooting star shot in the dark sky. The only thing she could think to wish for was to find happiness once again.

 **You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight**


End file.
